Final Incantation
by Sucre Musique
Summary: My mother told me, the rabbit was bad. The rabbit told me that the fox was evil. Whereas the fox told me, no, the bear is the worst of all. But the bear plead innocence and I found myself lost. Read more for details. { SYOC: Closed }
1. Chapter I : Steel Caged Bird

**A/N: All of you that's been reading Final Incantation...firstly, let me apologise. I've decided on continuing it, yes I'm Dolce, but you must be thinking why back to square one. The truth is, I saw my writings on another website—in a fucking different universe with different titles and I'm downright pissed. No, I'm not gonna tell which and who it is out of privacy since it's my business. So now, I have to rewrite it entirely again (with the help of Forte who's supporting me with ideas) and I hope y'all can forgive me. I'm just...depressed at my stuffs being plagiarised. Other than that, hope you enjoy rereading FI again!**

 **By the way, I was wondering if I should do POV sometimes since I wanted to give everyone a chance. I can't really connect with them well but I'll try. Give me your opinions. X'D**

* * *

 **Final Incantation.**

 **Chapter I: Steel Caged Bird**

* * *

 _I dreamt of a child, who's being caressed by a woman around her 20's. They look so peaceful and secretly from afar, I was feeling jealous at the child receiving such affection. Obviously, they'd were mother and child—or so I thought. The sunset from the window behind the two gave a soothing atmosphere and I find myself relaxing before I noticed that the woman was staring at me (can she see me?) from afar and she mouthed something._

 _' **Monster'**_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

I gasped as my eyes stare wide awake. A hand clenching to my chest, where my heart lies and my head aches. I wanted to scream so badly, I really do but no voice came out. Just the silence accompanying me.

Sighing, I look over to the side of my bed to the glowing alarm clock that shows the time. 3 a.m in the morning was pretty early (too early in fact) and I wasn't exactly known to be an early riser.

It was tranquil, only the sound of my heart beating rapidly can be heard.

What was that dream? It's be reoccurring over and over—it's driving me insane.

Well, not it's the same dream but it always ends with the same word. _'Monster'_ I grimaced, not liking the repetitive word that woke me up every night. It's been this way since I've received that invitation. My golden eyes glance at the letter next to my alarm.

 _'Peachtree Hill Academy'_

It was a prestigious academy that chooses it's students and was known to be a branch of many other academy, including Hope Peaks' in Japan. The differences was that this is an international school—meaning that everyone from anywhere could be accepted into.

I smiled at the thought of studying abroad, being an orphan, I've always wanted to gain more knowledge so I could repay back my debt to the family that adopted me. Ah, I wondered why on earth would they considered being a florist is considered a talent.

I mean, I adore flowers and herbs and have a lots of knowledge regarding it but that's that. Nothing more, nothing less.

I'm happy and I shouldn't be complaining about but something...doesn't doesn't seemed right to me. Ever since then, the nightmares had come to haunt me and I never been able to shake off this burden inside of me. It feels like an omen for some thing bad but I can't bring myself to believe it.

All of my friends and even family just told me it's a newcomer's dilemma yet I still think it's the calm before the storm. So far, only my stepbrother believes me. A knock came to my door and I hesitantly answered. "Ja (yes)?" I said, forcing my voice to come out. It sounds like a drunkard old man.

The door open and my eyes shine at the sight of the tall blonde man that could easily passed for a model. His hair fell on his shoulders and his evergreen eyes were dopey and half-lidded.

"You're still awake, Aurel?", he asked softly and I nodded reluctantly to the question.

 **[ Aurelius Edelstein (15) || Super High School Level Florist ]**

This is Emile, the stepbrother that I've mentioned. The blonde walked over me before he pounced onto my bed, to which I laughed lightly before he pulls me along. I yelped out of surprise and for you information, it was manly. Not high pitched. The bed bounces against our body and I saw him grinning cheekily, to which I huffed and pull both side of his cheeks.

"Why did you do that?", I chastised him and he still had that grin of his, although I can see it falters a little.

 **[ Emile Edelstein (16) || Best friend and stepbrother of Aurelius ]**

"You look sad" he told me, his accent heavy of a Russian "Is it because of those nightmare again?".

Our laughter had died out and I lay there, an arm wrapped around me as my golden eyes met his emeralds. I hesitated but knowing that even if I lied, he'll read me like an open book so I slowly nod my head again. He sigh as he caresses my cheeks, his hot breathing warms and soothes me—knowing that he's by my side.

Emile had always been a man of action and never words, never really talking unless necessary. I know him well enough to say that his actions were of comfort, not with flirtatious intentions.

I fluttered my eyes to close, finding the moment relaxing and it ease the tension that's beginning to build up inside of me.

"Want to talk about it?" Emile asked kindly, bumping foreheads with mine affectionately. I pursed my lips together before I shook my head as a 'no'. It's not like I don't want to share it with Emile, I just thought it wasn't necessary. It's called a dream for a reason.

"I guess I thought it was morning" I started and lied "I don't want to missed my plane after all".

I tried to make it sound easygoing but when I talk of it, a Emile always gave a sad, longing look. A painful pang blows my heart every time I saw his crestfallen face.

"Can't you just stay here? With us? With me?", the blonde plead, his eyes begging me with innocence. I stayed put and quiet, we had this argument before many times.

"You know I can't" I gave a sad smile as I wiped away the tears that's collecting in his eyes and his smile disappear, replacing with a thin line.

"It'll be lonely though, without you here" he said and it's my turn to hug his body, patting his back like mother would do to a sobbing child.

"There, there. It's not like I'll be gone forever", it was true and I've stated it out very earnestly "I'll come back once a month and I'll surely message you every week. So don't cry because if you cry...I'm gonna cry".

We both gave each other an awkward, strained chorus of laughter before he placed his head on my head and mine on his shoulder blades.

We both know it'll be a long period of time since I wouldn't know if they even allowed their students to go out monthly. For all I know, it could've only been once a year or something alike.

Both of us didn't say anything after that, we just stay that way—the beating sound of our heartbeats accompany us two to sleep.

I swear though that Emile never slept that night after I lose consciousness.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

The next day, everything moves so fast. Everyone bid their goodbyes and good luck, giving presents and I just stand there awkwardly as I blushed at the loads of gifts and tears that I received from everyone.

It was touching, really heartwarming as everyone tried to crushed my bones by their death hugs. Mother and father were teary-eyed the most as they gave a lots of safety tips and kisses and hope that I'll have the best time of my life while at it.

I gave them a smile of appreciation, thanking their blessings and kindness.

I feel blessed and grateful to have so many wonderful people around me.

The last one to come to me was Emile, who had a sad smile on his face. He towered over me like a giant before his arms was once again wrapped around me.I embraced him back with as much strength.

He'd been there for me, always, so the guy was the only other person who'll ever understand me. Maybe even better than I understand myself, seeing how he could read me so well. When he pulls away, I felt something tingling on my chest thus I bobbed my head down and my eyes widened.

Around my neck, was a silver necklace with a gold ring with a small white diamond on it. My mouth gaped open and I immediately shook my head as I gave Emile a incredulous gasp.

"Emile! This is!" I wanted to object the gift, it wasn't mine.

It was supposed to be–he cut me short when the blonde answered, "It's yours to take. I'm giving the Edelstein heirloom ring to you".

I was both touched and frustrated at the same time. I couldn't accept this kind of gift, it's...too much. However, Emile grabbed my hand before I could take it off and I felt weak, numb even against his touch.

"I trust you to keep it safe" he encouraged me and I stuttered with pure fear, "It's too much, y-you dummkopf (idiot)!".

He shushed used me quickly, his eyes sharp and calculating...he never ever gave me that look before.

"I've talked to mama i papa (mom and dad) and they'd agreed" he started to explain and I found myself dumbstruck.

"It's my memento. We'll be far away from each other for a long time so if you ever get lonely, you'll know you have me by your side" The blonde's gentle expression was enough to explain that I have no rights to deny when both parents had allowed it.

"Please, stay safe for me Aurel" his eyebrows furrowed together and my eyes softened at the sight. He was controlling his emotions, keeping it inside.

"You make it sound like I'm gonna die or go to a war" I chuckled but it appears he didn't find it funny. Nonetheless I continue "I guess, you too. Don't forget to care for my flowers. And make sure you lay off those caffeine. I wouldn't want to come back and see you addicted to it".

We exchanged smiles that reaches our eyes and I pat him on the head, despite I have to tiptoed a a little. I grabbed my luggage and takes a step back, waving at everyone with mixed emotions.

"Poka (bye)"

"Tschüss (bye)"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

I arrived at Area Gate 07, to which I thought will be closest to where my plane will take land. It's a quiet around here and there aren't as many people hanging about as I thought it'll be.

Taking the nearest seat, I slumped my shoulders and heave a sigh. It's a bit exhausting but I'm fine with that. And perhaps, lonely even now that there aren't anyone nearby. I really wished that Emile was here already, at least, there's someone to talk to.

Speaking of Emile...

I glance at the ring hanging around my neck and sigh quietly. I wasn't even blood related to them yet they've entrusted me with such valuable item.

The ring had always been around Emile's neck for as long as I remembered and giving it to me just seems awful. But he did say he wanted me to take it willingly right?

So why should I feel saddened about it? It's an heirloom, perhaps and therefore, I didn't find the heart to take it away from what's is rightfully theirs. Gripping it tightly, I supposed I'll vow to keep it safe from harm.

It's been minutes since I've sat, fiddling around the ring with my fingers playfully before suddenly I heard the sound of gunshots echoing through the area. Everyone seems to noticed it too as they reacted in a shocking mannerism.

What in the world...?

I lowered my body, hunching it as I take cover under the chair and behind my luggage when I caught a glimpse of a group in black long coats...and strangely weird, colourful masks. The smallest had a white mask with grinning lips with vermillion lipstick to it, the second had a pink rabbit mask while the last one—the tallest had a ram-shaped mask. Behind them was an army, armed with guns.

 _'Loaded guns'_ I corrected myself.

Fear took over me that instant and I quickly curled myself up as I heard more loud shots by them and I cupped my ears to close, eyes shut tightly as my lips sealed the voice that's screaming to get out.

Please don't let them get to me.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case when I heard footsteps from behind me and I trembled with anxiety as I saw 'Ram' guy hovered over me like a demon and I instantly dashed from my position into the open lights.

A gripped around the ring while another on the peach coloured cardigan.

I was afraid. Terrified even.

My face flushed before it pales when I turned to the corner only to be hit on the stomach, causing me to let out a silent cry as I fell onto the floor; arms clutching around the painful spot that's been hit.

My eyes wavered and when I realised, Ram guy was standing in front of me and I felt something he ya hit my head. Everything's blurry and it was a menace as I forced the little strength I had to crawl away.

I knew I couldn't get far but if I die, I want to know that I'll die fighting for my life.

In the end, I lose sight of everything including my hearing as my strength dies out and I met the endless abyss.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Lips and Rabbit watched as Ram hits the kid with the back of the sniper expressionlessly, wondering if he'd killed the smaller male.

"You know we should just get the kid and begone with it" Rabbit huffed, arms crossed as she took a seat on a dead plump man body "Not to actually killed him".

Lips hummed in agreement, approaching Ram and the fainted guy. "I'm surprised that he has guts. And he isn't dead, Rabbit. Just taking a nap" the shortest of the three giggles giddily, kneeing down and pushing away the dark locks of the petite one.

"I wondered why he's the only one getting special treatment" Lips wondered out aloud, going the other two attention "He's a cutie alright but I don't see why boss is so fond of him".

They stayed silent, the sound of people howling screams remained in the background along with the shootings.

"Maybe boss wants to put his stick into his donut?" Rabbit suggested and it makes both of her partners grimaced.

"No way"

"Can you be less vulgar, Rabbit?", Ram grumbles under his breath, his voice husky and had a rough edge.

"Whatever that psycho wants, we'll not questioned. The kid might be of used to him or somewhat", with that, Ram takes the father boy body and swings it across his shoulders in ease before eats king his leave.

Both Lips and Rabbit glance at one another, wondering why the male is such in a bad mood.

As if telepathic, they both shrugged their shoulders simultaneously.

"What's his problem?" Rabbit asked innocently and Lips merely hummed, latter answering her that he clearly does not know before they trailed after the taller male, leaving the bloody area alone with the bio humanoids.

* * *

 **A/N: I feel awful for doing this, really. I think my writing skills have gone wonky and a bit tad rusty. It's been a while but I'll managed. Tell me if it's good or bad. Critiques are always welcome though, on another hand, flames are strictly forbidden. Dangan Ronpa doesn't belongs to me, sadly. So far, there's only up to Chapter III we've wrote, so we hope to have more opportunity in order to write for the upcoming chapters!**


	2. Chapter II: Scold me for being stupid

**A/N: Dolce's here. I was told in the past that my chapters are quite short so I decided to lengthened it up. I know there'll be spelling errors, grammatical mistakes and the norms but please bear with me. Scroll down for further notes and answers to reviews.**

 **Forte's here. Well, as Dolce realises her own mistakes; I too, saw there's a few number of repetitive words. Hope you wouldn't mind it. I tried to lessened it after all, the use of same sentence construction orz. Read and review, alright? We want your opinions after all!**

 **Upon request, this chapter is EDITED to make reading a bit easier.**

* * *

 **Final Incantation.**

 **Chapter II: Scold me for being stupid**

* * *

' _Monster'_

 _The woman mouthed at him, fear lingers in her eyes as she hurriedly grasp hold of her child and hugged the little boy as if he's going to disappear any moment. I gave her a curious look and pointed at myself. 'Me?', how can she see me? I'm just dreaming right? So why is she so afraid? Before I could open my mouth to ask, the window next to me shatters and I heard the woman and the child scream. A bloodied rock rolls over the wooden floor and the woman get up as fast as she could while carrying the child. They ran, I stayed—I felt like something was wrong. I glance at the broken window next to me and my eyes widened._

 _Someone was waiting outside and they weren't alone._

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

I didn't want to open my eyes, I was afraid of something. I'm not sure what it is though. These nightmares really needed to stop before it drives me mad and psychotic.

Fluttering my eyes to open, I instantly regretted it.

Too much light perception awaiting for me. Rolling over, I put an arm on my eyes—censoring it from the scorching white lights as I blink from under it.

Where am I?

I haven't glance around yet but the white noise of the air conditioner was enough to state I'm not where I should be. It wasn't a bad sound but it still doesn't explained why I'm not in the airport.

I moved away my arms once I thought I've adjusted to the lights only to scream when my eyes met of another person.

Out of impulse, I pushed myself up and we both bump our foreheads hard enough to hear the sound of our skulls connected.

Whatever did I do to deserved such treatment. I placed my hands on my forehead, the throbbing pain hisses under my touch and I got teary-eyed.

From the corner of my eyes, I gave a fearful look at the other person only to see the guy (or is it girl? With the long white hair although I'm sure I haven't gone deaf since surely, that voice was male all the way) also comforting himself from the impact.

I felt guilty as I know how it'll sting yet I stayed precautions. There's a stranger in a room that I'm not familiar in, alone—together.

 _'Way to commit, Aurel'_ I patted myself on the back for actually not screaming bloody murder and run through the halls like a raging madman.

Instead of doing something expected and very rational such as running away, I stayed at the corner of the bed, hugging my cardigan and pulling my legs to my chest; gluing my view on the other person.

The person has a white hair, very long white messy hair which causes me to observe twice to make sure I didn't get the gender wrong. He sure has a weird taste, whatnot with wearing white tank top with a yellow and green arm warmer that clashes with his appearance plus with the odd violet choker, blue baggy jeans and black sneakers—all of those made me came to a conclusion that he's a terribly eccentric person.

What truly captivates me was his eyes, a rarity beauty that reminds me of coreopsis and amaryllis despite the first one is more of orange rather than , they brought the same meaning.

Cheerful and sparkling, his eyes were full of life.

It made me lowered my guard, finding him not under suspicious.

"Sind Sie in Ordnung (Are you alright)?" I softly asked him with hesitation and it caught his attention as he spun around to glance at me.

"What?", he whispered under his breath, it was sharp and husky and I finally caught myself; remembering that not everyone was Emile to start with. I cleared my throat and repeated the question again, "Are you alright?".

The albino man blinks before a grin appears on his face and he gave a thumbs up, "Of course I'm fine! I ze personification of awesomeness".

I shook my head a little at his childish answer but it was an okay answer. Better even than what I've imagined because I thought it'll be, like, all serious and gloomy.

We both at in silence, I don't know what he's thinking but what I'm sure is that I'm not sure how to continue to bring this conversation.

It's a good thing though, that my only companion for the time being decided to take imitative.

"So what does pretty lady doing here?", he smirked and I silently grimaced at the word 'pretty lady'; wondering whether or not I should correct him. I'm petite by nature, with the little baby fat left on my face and these long locks; you can say that I'm pretty androgynous.

I didn't corrected him, he'll discovered it soon—I hoped.

"I don't know" I said sincerely before looking downcast, "All that I remembered is that I was in an airport before...".

Before what? I narrowed my eyes as I tired to remembered but nothing came except a painful throb on the back of my head.

What did happened the last time? I shut my eyes, trying to remember what was the last event yet none came to mind. It's worrying me greatly. The male seems to noticed my dismay before he shrugged off his shoulders to reassure me.

"You don't have to tell if you don't want to" he crosses his legs together and leans against the wall.

Despite his sincerity to not forced me to remember what it is, my heart didn't calmed down. In fact, it felt like it's being stabbed. There was something wrong with the situation.

"My name is Munesanzun Clear. Nice to meet you uh...", he changed the subject entirely as the albino outstretched his hand towards me and I glance at it, still doubtful and wary but I took it nonetheless.

"Aurelius Edelstein" I smiled at him albeit I figure it looked a but forced when compared to his natural ones.

Nodding his head, Clear sighed heavily.

"I guess we're both in ze same situation huh? I woke up just like you. With no leads and such except for this note I found on ze table" he explained to me and I kept a mental note that we woke up with no clues whatsoever. He took out a small card from his pockets and handed it to me, in which I take it while saying a small 'thank you'.

Flipping the card around, there's really is a note as Clear had described it except it's more likely handwritten scribbles rather than an actual notice.

 **"W3Lc0Me T0 Pe cHTR33 H1ll AC d3My whEr3 LL Y0uR tA13nTs wiLL b3 P0L1SH3D to ITS FULL P0t3nti L! WE R3 vErY D3L1GHtEd to HaV3 y0uR C0mPAny f0R th3 NE%T 1-3 Y3 Rs AnD wE hOpEd y0u'11 Be HAppY! WhiLE at 1t, fEEl fr33 to r0 m and e%plOr3 uNt1L th3rE'LL be n ANn0unC3mEnT! - 21nc3rEly, MR. H3 dmAsTeR"**

I frowned and squinted my eyes as I read the note, hopefully to get everything correct. The words were cryptic (the god awful handwriting didn't help it either) but wasn't that hard nor difficult to decipher.

"So I guess the Headmaster wanted us to—huh, Peachtree Hill Academy...?" I reread it again and again, letting my mind digest this sudden information.

I'm in Peachtree Hill Academy—the academy that everyone's yearns to enter.

The academy I was invited a month ago. I gave Clear a shocked expression and swallowed my saliva, wondering what his title is. He did seem surprised a little before it follows with his typical smirk.

"Little lady must be wondering what am I doing in such high classed school too. I am-"

 **[ Clear Munesanzun (16) || Super High School Level Copycat ]**

He looked proud as he announced his title and I gave him an impressive smile. "Copycat huh?" I muttered under my breath as I listen to himself bragging about how he could copied anyone he wants to with ease.

So his job is like an actor slash magician, I guess?

A wonderful talent to behold. When I thought of it, I suddenly feel abashed of my own talent. I'm going to be surrounded by people with skills greater than mine and it's going to be hard to keep up. I fiddled with my fingers, a habit of mine as I look away from Clear and finally analyse the room.

So this must've been a dorm for two. White walls with little flowery details, two mahogany bed with velvet red mattress, a small black coffee table with furry red carpet and barred windows, accompany by dark coloured curtains. It's a decent room, exclusive even for a place meant for students only. This could considered to be on the burden of luxury already.

"...maybe we should explore...like the note said" I took in consideration about what the notice had recommend to us thus interrupting Clear's obnoxious speech of his talents.

It's a good thing the albino doesn't seem to mind it as he quickly nod.

"Hai (yes). I was thinking of ze same thing too before I saw you here. I became, uh, reluctant to leave ze alone vulnerable 'ere" he gave a sheepish smile and I returned it with my own.

"Danke (Thank you), Clear. For waiting", it wasn't everyday people are being considerate about others, especially nowadays.

Humans are too selfish to even comprehend with. I crawled off the bed and stand up, the sound of the marble(?) floor echoing against my boots. Clear followed my lead except unlike me, he straightforwardly went to the door.

"Ve are going now, right" it sounds more like an order rather than a question and is just bobbed my head up and down, agreeing with the other male in silence.

I turned around, approaching Clear's be he twists the doorknob to an open...only to feel like we've bumped into something seeing that there's a loud 'thud' coming from outside. Both Clear and I gave worried glances at one another, especially when we heard someone whining like a kicked puppy from behind the door.

My acquaintance gave me a look as if 'what do I do?' and seeing that I wasn't in my right, rational mind—I simply asked him to look over.

We're both paranoid despite the reassurance from the note that we are completely safe. Who knows what's going on anymore.

Waking up in a strange place, strange room with a strange partner; one would imagine the shocking reality we're facing.

The two of us turned our heads, ready to faced any dangers that's ahead of us only to see a young, small girl laying on the floor with a face that reminds you of a deer caught in the headlights. Oh dear.

"Me-mein Gott (My God)" she hisses softly, it went unheard tho by both Clear and myself.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

We both helped her sit back up, Clear was apologising for hitting her hard in the nose. She was terrified, that I could tell.

She's an only girl surrounded by two males after all, so I can't really blame her for being anxious around us both. She was a cute child tho; honey blonde hair, baby blue eyes with pink and wearing a pink hoodie with compatible blue skirt and stripped socks, plus the skinned boots.

"E-Es ist in Ordnung (it's alright)", she gave a small smile to calmed Clear down but by the looks of it, the other male clearly feels guilty.

It was an accident, really and it should've been alright. Clear just seems to be very gullible towards his own emotions.

I supposed some people just wore their hearts in their sleeves easily, unlike mine.

"You could have have been hurt!", the albino male hushes her like a mother hen and I just gave them a nonchalant stare from the side before diverting my attention to the hallway.

The windows are still barred, the walls are white, the carpets are red (hah, I feel like I'm on the red carpet now) and elegant chandeliers hanging at the ceilings. Wow, much chandeliers. I noticed how in front of each window was a small black table accompany with luminescent vase containing lilies.

Not just normal lilies, the red spider lilies. I shuddered, feeling a cold chill running down my spine.

In the language of flowers, red spider lilies equals to death.

I decided to ignore it, thinking it's only me feeling uncomfortable at that lone fact. Besides, I don't think they'll understand either way—only people with that express certain appreciation towards these fragile things could tell.

Perhaps, it's time I lay off reading about the language of flowers but...what can I do? It's passion, I couldn't help it anyways. My attention was back on my two companions and the girl finally introduced herself as Clear helped her to stand up properly.

"Danke (thank you)" she thanked Clear politely albeit shyly and takes a step back.

"M-My name i-is Valerie Heidtmann. Bitte , Sie zu treffen (Pleased to meet you)" she introduced herself to us.

 **[ Valerie Heidtmann (15) || Super High School Level Video Game Artist ]**

Ah. She's German too, I blinked as it crosses my mind.

"Ah, ich heisse (my name is) Aurelius" I introduced myself, returning her my very own smile before pointing to the other male with us.

"Er heisst (his name is) Clear M-Mu..." It was a little bit difficult to pronounce his name, being of foreign...it's a epic tongue twister. I send him an apologetic glance, clearly feeling embarrass and guilty for not being able to say his surname properly.

Clear seems to understand what I'm trying to tell him as he takes the lead afterwards.

"Just call me Clear. Munesanzun is what my otou-san (father) called by", when he mentioned the Japanese word, I realised he'd made a face of dismay.

His eyes darkened and his grin falters a little and internally, I shuddered.

Valerie though, eyes shine as she took out a notepad and scribbled something inside it.

"You're Japanese, ja (yes)?", she asked in a soft voice and Clear gave a curious expression, nodding later on. Secretly, I'm thankful of Valerie for lightening up the atmosphere. It certainly eased the tension that's starting to build.

"Interesting" her eyes were full of stars and I found myself smiling as well.

Although every good thing has to come to an end, I tugged the hem of Clear's arm warmer to urge him to start walking.

"We were just starting to take a stroll around, Valerie. Would you like to follow us?" I asked kindly, not really out of courtesy but more likely the better to walk in large groups.

It wouldn't be like me to leave a girl on her own, even as strangers, it just...it just doesn't feel right. Her face brightened at the invitation and immediately walked next to my right, while Clear's on my left.

We didn't talk nor tried to build a conversation seeing we were too awed and engrossed by the simple yet authentic designs of the building.

I saw that Valerie was doodling something and I decided to take a peek of what she's doing and it appears, she noticed my pure curiosity. The small blonde immediately sinked into her hoodie like a tortoise to its shell and I raised an elegant eyebrow at the other girl, feeling torn between amused and pity.

What a truly shy creature, this video game artist is.

"...I just thought I could make a cool scene design for an upcoming project that I'm in charged with" she hastily explained it, albeit awkwardly, making it almost like she's rambling if you didn't focus your ears correctly to her speedy talking.

"What kind of project...?" I mumbled; I suspected it must've been a game—and I'm not one to play these kind of things anymore, that's Emile jobs.

I outgrew them quite some time ago. Yes, depending one which games—some building and texture designs were wonderfully made.

I guess that the girl next to me is a professional, so I shouldn't doubt her abilities. Clear, on the other hand, didn't look as amused as I was.

"Ahem. We both just meet you, girly. Pray tell, where you are heading?" he asked arrogantly (an extreme change of mood from before, making me thinking whether he's bipolar or suffers from a personality disorder).

A tick mark appeared on my head as I crossed my arms together.

It's rude, I'll admit, despite the question turns out to be very important. Alas, I still feel like wanting to hit his head with...ugh...something.

The albino male could've asked her in a much nicer way. The girl look scared and I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder; making her relaxed a bit as I gave an encouraging, small smile. The girl rummaged into the pocket of her hoodie and pulls out a card from it, handing it to us—specifically Clear.

I inspected the item from afar and realised it was the same one as we have.

"It's the same note we found in the room" I pointed out, clearing all doubts and it seems Clear also finally notice the similarity of the note. I turned my head at the girl's baby blue eyes and our eyes clashes. Golden and blue, two different yet vibrant colours conversing.

"Where did you get it?" I asked her and she says that it was in the room she woke up in.

"It's just like us…" Clear muttered under his breath and I couldn't help but agree with him. So if she's in the same situation as us…where is her partner?

"Pardon me for asking but did you wake up alone or is there someone else in the room too, Valerie?" I asked as gently as possible, the bad feeling from somewhere before started to resurfaced again.

She looks hesitant for slight moment, her lips trembling as she placed a finger to her lips.

"I woke up in a room. There was another person—a guy, sleeping in another bed. I was scared so I ran out", she solemnly said, her expression was gloomy "Sie erhalten die falsche Idee oft, wenn Sie schläfrig (You often get the wrong idea often when you sleepy)".

I nodded my head out of empathy and probably sympathy, knowing how weird it is to wake up with a stranger as I've experienced an hour ago. It must've been worse for an innocent girl such as Valerie.

Clear, again, didn't appear satisfied. The only differences between now and then is that he's not satisfied with us talking in German.

"Uh, hello? Like, English please" he snapped playfully, yet if you squint you surely could tell he's quite irritated "I'm not German to start off with like you two are. Nor am I ze European".

Valerie and I just laughed (in Valerie's version, giggled) at his words, finding it quite funny when we realised we've accidentally tortured someone else without actually meant it with harmful intentions.

Clear pouts before grumbling to himself, speeding up to the point of leaving the two of us 'Germans'. We remained in the same state—a mischievous glint crosses those baby blue eyes and as we made eye contact, so was mine.

"Komm schon, mach schon! (C'mon, c'mon)" she pulls me by the hand and I simply laughed at her opening up from her previous shyness.

"Ja, ja (yes, yes). Ich komme (I'm coming)" I told her as we ran through the empty halls to catch up with Clear, who was still complaining about...how did he put it again?

 _'German leaving him out of conversation'_ or something similar I think. Valerie and I separate from one another, each going to Clear's sides to ensure he doesn't make a rash, mad dash again like before.

Clear gave both of us a nasty look, halfheartedly scowling. "Anata wa watashi nashi de tanoshimi o motteinaidesu ka (didn't you have fun without me?)" he seems to be asking us a question in another—I suspect Japanese—language and let's just say Valerie and I shared the same guilty expression.

"We're sorry for being so inconsiderate" the two of us said in unison, thus apologising to the poor left-out albino.

The Japanese male puffs his cheeks in pure embarrassment and satisfaction. Meanwhile, my lips curled into a grin and I could see Valerie doing the same too. It's better to enjoy the moment rather than thinking of what's coming...right...?

The three of us had fun talking, keeping each other paced and relaxed—a steady conversation that's not too much nor less.

Peachtree Hill Academy is _BIG_ , that's a fact I cannot deny. And yet, I supposed its normal for it to be this big; it is after all a prestigious school. Clear, Valerie and I continue walking down the hallway; Clear is saying something in Japanese, Valerie is looking around and I…still can't shake out the bad feeling from before. It's not like the place is eerie looking or something. It's totally the opposite of it.

It's a freaking sanctuary, Gott.

So where does this bad feeling comes from?

 _'Who knows…just hope it wouldn't be anything that horrid'_ I thought before bumping into Clear, who scowls at me slightly.

I narrowed my eyes at him and open my mouth to asked why'd we suddenly stop in the T junction of the hall before Valerie shush besides me softly.

 _'What in Hölle are they-'_ my eyes lingered towards where they're looking and up ahead was a small, fat, green and white coloured fox?

Wait a minute—FOX?!

And it's standing on two feet just like us?! My mouth parted eyes wide as I continue to stare at the freak of nature fox.

I can see why they're so shock.

 _'It's holding a…megaphone…?'_

This must be a joke. And maybe also a dream. A very weird dream.

"Am I the only one seeing that kitsune (fox) over there or am I just hallucinating?" Clear whisper; looking disturbed more than I. Both Valerie and I nod our heads simultaneously, agreeing to his short and straightforward comment.

Valerie rubbed her eyes and muttered something like _'Mein Gott'_ and _'Impossible'_ and _'cute'_? I guess it is cute…in its own weird, disturbing way.

"I think we should go, like, right now…who knows what that thing could do. Heck, about to do" Clear warned us and we agreed (I actually wanted to see it up close) ; slowly turning around and running in a different direction from where the fox was heading.

After thinking we're a bit far from the weird creature, Clear started to ran like mad and it causes us to do the same out of sheer impulse, his fear connecting to us too.

Without all of us three noticing, we've already arrived at the main lobby (I think, it's the lobby) of the school since we did ran downstairs.

Like almost everything we've encountered before, it was grand and seemingly freaking expensive. Chandeliers hanging on the ceiling, the floor again was made of marbles and velvet red sofas placed nearby the windows. I stare on the ceiling and it was breath taking honestly; colourful stained glass inverted dome ceiling; surrounded by 40 huge angels statues.

 _'Wow…the person who built this place is must really adore angels…'_ I thought as I checked the entire place out.

It seems I'm not the only ones who're amazed by it.

Clear and Valerie are also too. "I regretted not bringing my camera over with me…" Clear said out loud and I just chuckled at his words.

Yeah…this place is considered as once in a life time opportunity… I couldn't help but think how lucky rich people are… Huh, the rich gets all these amazing stuffs, don't they?

"So what are we to do now?" Valerie asked softly—the million dollar question and that causes the three of us to look at each other again.

What comes after that, was ridiculously hilarious.

I said to 'Explore', Clear deadpanned 'Toilet' and Valerie muttered 'Cute' which latter causes us to stare at one another in disbelief.

"You go and do your thing, we'll wait for you here" I commanded to him with a very mocked-serious expression and he instantly brightens, hurriedly speed walking in search for the toilet which couldn't be far; leaving Valerie and I alone together.

"Well, this is…uh…a weird turn out events right…?" I tried to create a conversation and Valerie nodded her head with a very small, shy smile.

"Ja. It is really weird…but it's an inspiration for a new game!" she squeal and I raised an eyebrow at her, curious.

"Games?"

I repeated the highlighted word in her previous remark and she nodded her head; so that the 'project' she'd mentioned before was as I suspected.

"Yes! A game! A mystery, suspense, thriller type of game! This is just what I'm searching for" she gasped in delight before quickly looking back down to sketch the entire place.

I only let out a dry chuckle at her sudden chirpy personality.

"Are you a video game creator or something?" I asked her to continue bringing our light conversation forward and she just kept quiet before nodding her head after a few seconds later.

"Ja. I am a video game artist. I design the games and I take inspiration whenever I could! This is one of them!" Valerie smiles before it turns into a slight frown "but usually these kind of event is only fun in games. In games, there will be something bad happening here but this is reality so I don't think that's possible" I just made an 'oh' as she explains when suddenly the bad feeling comes back to me again.

My eyes widened and my breath hitched a bit. Valerie seems to take notice inthis and suddenly appears worry.

"Are you okay, Aurelius?" she asked and I just smile slightly as I tried to calm myself down.

"Yes. I'm fine. Don't worry; it's…nothing to be worry about" she didn't look convinced but didn't say anything any further. There was the silence again after that and we waited for Clear, the conversation from before short lived and died along the way.

Time ticks faster than galloping horses and it's already been an hour since we waited for him and him leaving us to our own.

"…Do you think he ate something bad and have a stomach ache?" Valerie looked quite annoyed as she told me this, meanwhile I just shrugged my shoulder.

"Who knows? He could be lost too…" the mood suddenly turns dark as both of our faces scrunched up at the thought we're waiting for a guy who is lost/having a stomach ache.

That just shows how our whole waiting for Clear thing were just for naught.

I was the first to stand, feeling exhausted by the idea of waiting for someone who's lost for an hour, and began to walk towards the door that leads to outside the school. Valerie looks confused before rushing right at me.

"What are you doing? Clear is still not here!" she said and I just continue to ignore her and push the door, opening it wide.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm going outside" she blush, obviously flustered though I ignored it, continuing on getting a step outside.

"B-but Clear! W-we pro-promised him we'll wait!" Glancing at her, my hazel flickered under the sunbeam; narrowing it as I did.

"Are you willing to risk staying alone in here, waiting then?" I turned around; I don't mean to sound rude or anything. I, to be honest with you all, am quite scared too.

"In those games you usually play, what'll be the first thing they do if they are to wake up in an empty academy with no clues on how they get here?" Valerie looked surprise, her baby blue eyes widened before looking down, as if in deep thoughts.

"…they'll try to get out normally…a-aber (but)! That still doesn't shows why we had to leave C-Clear alo-!" she couldn't end her rationalistic sentence for there was a loud, chilling scream coming from outside.

We were both startled; our face showcase nothing but fear and pure agony. I feel myself tensing up once more.

"…that's definitely not Clear's…" I muttered under my breath, everything was strangely getting cold and the bad feeling that I have before slowly creeping on me again. Valerie nodded her head and we didn't move an inch nor said anything.

After what it feels like an hour to us (nah, it's just 2 minutes), I exhale; my heart still thumping fast due to the scream earlier.

The blonde in front me too seems to have calmed down.

"J-ja…that is definitely not a männliche Stimme (male voice)…" she answered to my question. "Should we see what's out there…since you are going to leave this building…" her words almost slightly change my mind of going outside.

Who knows what happen to the person who screams. So much bad possibilities and turns that you don't even want to imagine came rushing into my head.

I immediately paled at the loads of grotesque mental image.

"Ah…about that…I think I changed my mind Vale-" when I look back up to the blonde; she was already gone and I look at the door, she was already outside.

I sighed tiredly, _'This is probably all my fault for suggesting on going outside…jemand da draußen ... da oben muss mich hassen… (someone out there...up there must hate me)'_.

I quickly traced after her by her shadows.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

The albino male is seen walking down the empty hallway with an extremely disturbingly relieved expression plastered across his face.

 _'Phew~ Glad that's over! The toilet seems to be very well care and is too clean it's disturbing…'_ the male thought to himself, patting his stomach before he abruptly stop walking; just perfect in the middle of the junction of the hallway.

Except, it's not the same hallways as before—the Japanese male realised. The hall before didn't have a marble statue of a woman crying with a baby in her arms.

The lone male felt his mood dimmed and gave himself the chance to look left to right and repeat. His once calm expression morphed into something similar to someone who's about to give birth; his entire face a turned blue and bullets of sweats comes rolling down from his body nonstop.

The action was repeated for quite some time before one thought reach and concluded in the albino's mind.

He was simply lost.

He cried mentally; fall onto his knees and somehow makes him look like his crying/sobbing/praying; the statue right in front didn't exactly help the situation. One would ponder whether or not they should kick him from that pathetic position.

 _'Kusō (shit)… I can't believe I forgot which path I took…Man… Aurel and Val must be raging mad at me right now…'_ the albino thought sombrely; mourning over his unfortunate luck.

Whilst Clear was busy reflecting on his idiotic mistake, he is forever wary of his surroundings.

Somehow, the male could hear footsteps running towards his way from one of the path; raising a huge question mark above his head.

"What the-"Clear squinted his eyes and slowly crawls onto the wall to stand up again; using it as his support. His unusual heterochromatic eyes widened when he saw a flash of white and green? Whatever but running right at him.

The albino leans a little bit more forward before he instantly regretted his decision when the green and white thingy—that sonuvabitch of a kitsune (fox) from before; kicked him in the chin as it continues on running; resulting Clear to fall on the hard marble floor.

An adorable, petite female to be exact. Chocolate brown hair that reaches her nape and compliments her caramel toned skin; her attire consists of a small, white sweater with multiple knots. Behind the sweater was a long sleeved black turtleneck jutting outwards. Covering partial parts of her legs are tight, black shorts that elongate to her knees and white shoes. Simply to say, adorable and chic.

Wait—he's leaving her hanging like this. How rude of him.

He scolded himself silently, he had better manners than this.

Taking her hand, the girl pulled him up as the albino pushes his body forward to stand once more. However, her eyes caught his attention the most since one of her eyes were covered with an eyepatch while the one out open was jet black.

Like, it reminds him of the abyss itself.

"Arigāto (thank you)", Clear grinned happily at the smaller female and the girl returned it with a curt nod, a very small smile gracing her childish features.

"No problem. That thing did hit you pretty hard" she said, looking guilty as she scratches the side of her cheek, probably out of nervousness "I should apologise for not coming to your aid sooner when I saw it running upfront".

Ah, Clear wanted to crawl into a hole and die right now. Woah, this is embarrassing.

"After all, that thing was really rude. No lady should faced such absurd, violent actions" she whined, giving him some of her pity and Clear nodded his head, agreeing before...

Hold on for a second. Lady? Did he misheard it? Was she trying to say lad?

"Uh, could you repeat what you've said, uh, ze earlier?", the albino gave her a kicked puppy look and his new companion heave a heavy sigh, nevertheless kept on smiling "I'm saying no lady should faced the consequences of someone else violent actions without proper reason".

Oh, that'd done it. The taller of the two gave a hefty chuckle, feeling his smile completely fading away from his face.

"...um, I'm a guy"

And now, the two newly-met faced the consequences of the terrible situation called 'misunderstanding'.

* * *

 **A/N: Here are the answers for each review.**

 **Shyjoker: Dolce dies after being hit by you to death and please stopped calling her baka :'C**

 **ApexUtopia: I know right? They could've just asked me nicely if they wanted to use the same plot but humans will stay humans. We're selfish creatures in the end. Thanks for the tips and advice. We hope we can improve in the near future. :)**

 **PokemonPonyGirl: So we've been told many times. Dolce said it's getting old, the question you're** **but to answer it, I'm the one who tweak it a little since we find the quote vague and that is, within our intentions for this story.**


	3. Chapter III: Don't stray off

**A/N: See further notes at the end of the chapter. We don't own Dangan Ronpa~**

* * *

 **Final Incantation.**

 **Chapter III: Don't stray from the empty road**

* * *

It was a courtyard, I started as I look around. And a maze. A huge maze to be honest.

"Valerie!" I called out for her since she had a head start before me. It wasn't like I was worried because we're separated and lost but it was because I was afraid that she'll get hurt. Hurt while she was under my care.

It was a torture, really, just thinking about it. I shook my head. I should have some faith in my new acquaintance; they're a fully independent woman, so I shouldn't doubt her abilities.

Nonetheless, I can't shake off the feeling. "Valerie! Are you there?", my eyes wander about in each pathway in the maze, hoping she'll reply. Whatever had caused the person who screamed before, please don't let it befall onto the poor golden haired girl.

"Hierher (here), Aurelius!", her voice was all over the maze and suddenly, I felt dizzy. It's official, I hate the maze. Walking around, I tried to follow her voice. Alright, ears! Do your job!

"Wo bist tu (where are you), Valerie?!", I tried my luck again as I stopped on my spot; waiting for her to reply back so I can trail her voice again.

She replied and crossing my fingers, I hope the route I choose was the real one that will lead me to them.

Thankfully, the lords up there finally take favour in me and give me the smallest luck ever. I caught a glimpse of her bright yellow locks from the corner of my eyes and I quickly rushed to her side...although not without bumping into something while at it.

Stumbling backwards, I put on an apologetic smile only to realised it wasn't someone but it was really is something. It was the freaky fox from before, which now fell on its little bums and the megaphone still in its paws.

Raising an eyebrow, I heard another voice that shouts to catch it and by impulse, I roughly grabbed the fox by the nape of its neck to which the reaction chain want really well-received by it.

Besides, I find it surprising that the fox actually weights a lot too.

For a moment there, I thought I was carrying a human child due to its unbelievable mass. The thing still had cutesy grin and sparkly beady eyes but one can tell that it was rebelling by the way it's kicking the air and making a huge fuss over being carried by me.

Feeling irritated by its actions, I quickly smack the fox on the head and earned myself a very high pitched "Ye-ouch!" by the fox.

Quickly, surprise took over me and I jumped aback slightly nonetheless, I did not release the fox from my grip.

Those years of flower arranging and cutting really did some amount of goods to me, I supposed.

"It can talk?", I questioned it and the fox suddenly look offended when referred as an 'it'. The odd coloured fox crosses its arms together and stay still for once.

"I'm not just an it! I'm Monosune! Mo-no-su-ne! Get it straight will ya?!" it paused and I instantly get the impression that this thing was incredibly talkative to start with.

"And what's with that look?! Huh? Cold is hot? Up is down?! Roses are blue?! Geez, never seen a talking fox before?!" Monosune asked irritatedly.

I gave it a nonchalant stare, clearly unimpressed by its tantrum. The neighbours' children are worse when compared to this fox-urgh, Monosuke...? Let's just obliged the fox's wishes for now.

"For your information, there are blue roses", I told it as I dragged it along while approaching Valerie...and a mysterious dark skinned woman.

"Hey, Aurelius" Valerie greeted me quite halfheartedly and I returned her with a nod of acknowledgement before my eyes diverted to the other woman, who has this face that reminds you of your mother when she forgets to buy something in the grocery store.

Anyways, she has short bobbed dark hair accompany with light hazel eyes and deep tanned skin. Her garments reminded me of the Eastern culture or maybe the Indian culture since she has black strapped A-line dress, around her waist she has a gold, green and red belt and similar ones near her shoulders. She also wears black flats.

Valerie seemed to have notice my attention on the new person and instantly, she helped the other woman to introduce herself.

"Aurelius. This is...um, Indira Kofi. A professional..." Valerie didn't managed to compete her sentence when the newly introduced Indira stands up while pointing her fingers to Monosune in rage.

"YOU!", she looked crossed until I couldn't help myself but take a few steps back away from the older woman; afraid,of what she might do and not because I was intimidated by her...okay, so I might be slightly afraid since if looks can kill, this woman will kill you.

"You insolent little disgrace! How dare you touch a body of a woman so carelessly!", she seethes at the poor fox in my hands, whom slowly writhes in agony.

If I wasn't too terrified by the newcomer's burning wrath, I would've try to become the mediator.

Unfortunately, I was also somewhat victimised by the raging lady. It didn't took long before Indira pulls Monosune's ears upwards like pulling carrots from the ground; if you're to ask me, I would say from my angle, it looks horribly painful. Inwardly, I winced.

Sooner or later, Indira had finally calmed down and she slowly decomposed herself properly. Monosune did not look like it was in a better state physically and mentally with its crumpled ears and appearance of a toy just being destroyed a moments ago.

A pang of guilt rises within me but I did not dare to say a word. Valerie did nothing too.

 _'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'_. This situation really lives up that quotation.

 _'Yikes'_ , I thought before slowly settle Monosune down as gently as possible.

I salute the fox despite it barely escape its very own cruel fate.

Valerie immediately ran to my side and we both just stand there silently, waiting for Indira to break the silence first.

The Ghanian woman did break the ice while mustering a very 'polite' smile (yes, there's a differences) to us three before starting.

"I apologised for my actions beforehand. I wasn't technically in my best behaviours" she looks guilty as she mentioned her actions from before and I think we can all agree to it that it was truly wasn't the best first impression to give.

"My name is Indira Kofi, as your friend had stated before. A professional, independent mourner" she

 **[ Indira Kofi (18) | Super High School Level Mourner ]**

I wondered if being a mourner was really something to be proud of.

Truly, it was an odd occupation that I've never heard of yet, I'm a florist. So that's that. Valerie had introduced herself beforehand so that just leaves me to take the honour.

"Aurelius Edelstein. Pleased to meet you", I gave her a wry smile and she appears to appreciate that I did not outstretched my arms for a proper handshake like many do.

Reviving her previous words while she was angry, I guess many can tell that she doesn't like to touch or be touched. And I doubt that Monosune had not touch the older female.

"Pardon me for asking" I continued after introducing myself to Indira "I'm wondering if you have any idea why we're here?".

As much as I would love to ask why she was so and at the fox, I knew it wasn't the right time to ask. Exterior she may look calm but who knew what's going inside in Indira's head, yes?

Better to play safe, like Emile always say.

Indira scoff as she folded her arms together, suddenly on her pretty face emerged an annoyed expression.

"Other than the note I've received in the beginning...", her haze eyes landed on mine and I swear that I could see a tint of worry and doubt lingering in those bright orbs of hers, "Which I'm pretty sure that you both received it too but other than that piece of note, I don't believe we have any more hints on it".

After listening to her explanation, I gave a heavy sigh.

Valerie noticed my dismay as she starts to pat me on the back. It was appreciated although still, this unchanged information really starts to disappoint me.

"We can ask that bevakooph phoks (stupid fox) there since it looks busy", Indira added while glaring at the pouting fox.

Her words does make sense (despite I did not understand what does the 'beavercough' thingy is about) and I look down at Monosune, who's jittery next to my legs.

Valerie seemed to have taken great interest in it though, her eyes sparkling like a child who'd just received a candy from someone. I couldn't help but smile at her childish persona. It's quite cute.

While I was spacing out in my own thoughts, Indira and Valerie both had carried out conversations with one another; the first one is interrogating Monosune.

"So spill it out, phoks (fox) before I find a toilet bowl and drown you in there", I heard Indira threatened the fox and I instantly paled. Wow, this woman is really has issues.

"Calm down!" Valerie told her as the older female hands hovering over Monosune's ears again and for once, I finally agree with Valerie.

"Ja (yes). Miss Indira, the fox may not know anything at all to be honest", I tried reasoning with her but she still wasn't convinced.

Slowly, she pulls back her hands from it and gaze intently at both Valerie and I.

"What makes you say so?", she questioned us harshly, her tone was cold and ruthless. Although she was intimidating, I faced her with all the courage I can mustered and look eye to eye.

"A man—um, fuchs (fox) is innocent until proven guilty. That's what a close friend of mine always told me" I answered her and pursed my lips together into a thin line.

"Can't we settle this without involving violence?".

"Violence?", Indira repeated my words carefully, her eyes not leaving mine and a tight smile appears on her gentle face "I'm being very civilised currently. It's only natural to asks questions to the one who's most suspicious, correct?".

That being said, she break the eye contact and directed her attention to Valerie who's slowly shrinking into her large pink hoodie.

Despite the major informations needed is not gathered, I supposed we can all tell that this woman although calm and elegant, can't take criticism greatly.

Shrugging my shoulders, I tuck in my hands into my pockets to ease my nervousness.

Valerie was twitching as she stands next to me under the woman's death stare alas she managed to come out with an answer before Indira starts snapping at her rudely.

"J-ja b-b-but I think it's better to do that somewhere else" the blonde stuttered as she answered the older woman whilst I observe, I can see that Indira's eyes softened as she sigh.

"Fine", she agreed reluctantly; her fingers intertwining with Monosune's ears and it a flash, it was no longer on the ground but midair.

Indira didn't give it a slightest glance when she swings it around like some toy as she starts cat walking out of the maze.

A sweat rolls down my cheeks at the scene unfolded, wondering whether to be amused or feel bad at the scene. Valerie tugged my cardigan suddenly and my hazel eyes met her large baby blue ones.

"Are you following?", it didn't sound like a question when coming out from her, it's more like an order.

Rubbing the back of my neck, I'm also unsure on how to answer that.

On one hand, I would gladly tag along with Valerie and the co. but on the other hand, I would still like to see if there's anyone around here.

Splitting up in an unknown place wasn't exactly in my list or my intentions although yeah, I think it was for the best if I at least know the route around here.

Besides, she will eventually come and reunite with Clear so in a way, it's a win-win situation. Unless, Clear had also went on his merry way. That may be bad.

"Nein (no). I was thinking of splitting up actually", I tell her and there was a distraught face of agony crossing her entire cute face. I gave wry grin.

"It's alright. I won't be far..."'I think' was left unsaid "I'll come and meet you soon".

Valerie was hesitating, even the dumbest person could see that certain doubt in her eyes. Patting her on the shoulder, I held out my pinkie to her "I promise, alright?".

It was quite childish of me to do this around my age. Silly even but sometimes these sort of things usually makes people less tensed. Finally, the blonde took out her own pinkie finger and our fingers wrapped with one another.

"Promise"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"So you're saying you're lost?", the girl begins, avoiding making eye contact with Clear; not that he blame her. She must've feel embarrassed to misjudged ones' gender.

Time flies fast and now both of them are walking down the empty yet haunting hallway. Clear really hoped that Aurel and Val hadn't actually ditched him—or maybe it's a good thing even if they leave him behind?

Since he really took his sweet time in the washroom. Everything in there was way different from where he came from.

Clear plays with his white hair and replied "Yeah. Kind of".

The girl had introduced herself as Garcia What's-her-surname and he decided that she was quite...a 'nice' company to walk together in this probably abandoned building.

They held a proper conversation before and he kept in mind that her situation is a lot like all of them.

They're all lost in the shitty academy. Garcia gave the albino a sly smirk, her lashes dropping covering half of her obsidian eye "That sucks", she told him sarcastically and clear scowls.

 **[ Garcia Diaz (16) | Super High School Level Poetess ]**

"Can you not be sarcastic?" Clear pinched the bridge of his nose, already starting to feel humiliated.

His companion though, seems to be enjoying the moment. Garcia didn't answered the ridiculed comment and instead continue to asks the questions.

"So did you say that there are others around here too?", it was a simple question that has been repeated before and Clear still answered the girl with a short 'hai (yes)'.

He had told the girl regarding his two fellow acquaintances from before and told her about how they're currently in the lobby on the lowest floor. This causes Garcia to raise an eyebrow, her smirk still apparent.

Crossing her arms together, her dark orbs shine with curiosity.

"Pray tell, how'd you ended up from down there to up here?", she snort after finishing her sentence and Clear felt heat rushed to his cheeks, groaning as he pulls some of his white locks.

"I swear, you're enjoying torturing a stranger you've just met", Clear mumbled under his breath but loud enough for the petite girl to hear.

The brunette shrugged her shoulders together, her orange dress flows delicately as she tries to keep up her pace with Clear's.

The conversation went on and on with both individuals shooting witty remarks at one another until...

"Excuse me" someone called from behind, startling the dynamic duo in their spot.

Clear was the first one to react and turn around to see who's source of voice that is and apparently, it reveals to be another male around his age standing tall with messy dark locks, piercing blue eyes and wearing something that reminds you of BBC Sherlock.

By the time they wanted to send off a question, the skinny man had already reached them.

"Are you two students here?", he asked politely with a halfhearted smirk gracing on his lips "If so, I'd like to ask some directions from you two".

As much as Clear wanted to take the lead, he was no leader. So his heterochromatic eyes glances to Garcia next to him. The brunette noticed his silent plead and comes to the rescue.

"Students? No. To be students? Yes", Garcia answered the simple question with ease and suddenly, the dark haired male eyebrows furrow.

"So it appears we're on the same boat, huh?", he muttered solemnly, his eyes flashes irritation and mild worry "Wonder if the yankee's here...".

Slowly, he turns his attention back at the dynamic duo; the dark look on his face cease entirely. "Ah, how rude of me not to introduce myself first. The name is Agnese Valentine. Pleasure to make an acquaintance out of you two"

 **[ Agnese Valentine (17) | Super High School Crime Master ]**

His blue eyes landed on Garcia first then at Clear and it repeated multiple time before he clasped his hands together. If this was a comedy show, an imaginary light bulb probably will appear on his head.

"Êtes-vous des deux amants?" Agnese stated and gained a confused reaction from the albino and the brunette.

Realising that these two are not French, he repeated his question again except this time, in English.

"Are you two lovers?", the lazy smirk on his face previously was instantly replaced with a creepy grin, the one that reminds you of someone with bad thoughts.

Agnese gasped in delight. Even though it wasn't raining outside, both Garcia and Clear swore they heard thunder claps behind them.

" ** _NO_** ", both of them answer at the same time, clearly flustered since they were seen in such light in spite of them just meeting one another before.

Geez, even in times like—how can this guy can be this easygoing?!

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Where is thy friend before?", Indira asked Valerie, who looked out of breath.

Valerie had a hard time catching up with the older woman due to her petite nature.

However, Indira did not seem to care about that as she gave her a bored stare and inwardly, Valerie cringed.

Aurelius had promised her he'll come around soon so she will believe in his words for now.

The blonde sighed softly, wondering how will she deal with this situation alone. She had never been good at befriending people; heck, the only reason she could stand side to side with Aurelius before is because he and she had something in common whilst with Indira here, the blonde doubt they share any similarities.

She may appear calm and collected (and also temperament, if what happened before wasn't just her imagination) but she intimidates Valerie to no end.

From the cold stare gazing on her, looking down and her looking over her like a giant...Valerie could only chant 'mein Gott' within her heart right now.

Hurry up and come here already Clear!

 _'Wherever you are though'_ , Valerie added in her mind as her baby blue ones meets Indira, who's probably trying her best to stay calm and not irritated.

Since she was starting to tap her feet impatiently. The blonde gulped.

"Aurelius said that he's gonna take a look somewhere else" she begins, her eyes starts to become glassy "He said he'll come back here once he's finished exploring".

Indira pulls a disgruntled face for a moment, as if irked by the idea before shaking her head.

"Fine" she said coolly and her attention directs away from Valerie to the fox in her hands.

"Okay, spit out all the things you know or else-" she seethes through her teeth and Monosune cackles like a madman "Or else what? Whatcha gonna do? Hmm? Nothing! That's what!".

Monosune was testing their patients no doubt, with the way its eyes shone sinisterly at them.

It almost makes Valerie think that its alive. What an advanced technology. She must give kudos to the creator when they meet face to face! However, Indira wasn't amused by its childish reply and starts to grab it by its ears once more.

Valerie's eyes widened and quickly placed her hand as gently as possible on Indira's, trying to stop her from pulling its ears again. She knew that they are all paranoid but that doesn't mean that they have to mistreat others.

"I-I-I know y-you're angry. And s-a-scared. Possibly e-even frustrated" Valerie tells her as her voice starts cracking with the tears that's welding up in her eyes "I-I'm too but we shouldn't let f-fear get to us".

Fear was a strong emotion. It's the key to take over people's mind. It's a virus that has been planted in everyone since the beginning.

And Valerie would've never let despair touch her mind, like at all.

Frustrated, Indira pulls her arms roughly away from Valerie. Her expression wasn't clear when Valerie decide to approach and confront her but the blonde knew just by her body language, she's tensed up.

 _'Oh how am I going to deal with this situation?'_ , Valerie mourned miserably in her mind.

From where she's standing, her eyes caught the sight of Monosune taking this chance to escape and she let him be. Indira hadn't seen it ran yet, so she'll stall some time for the fox to have a head start as she waits for Indira to calm herself.

Someone help her before she's strangled to death.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"I'm telling you lah, Mr. G-a-r-l-o-c-k! I know this is the right path to the gym!", a skinny girl with black hair that falls neatly on her shoulders explain jokingly, her honey coloured eyes winked at the possibly older and taller blonde next to her.

 **[ Ain Ong (15) | Super High School Level Analyst ]**

The huge man next to her hauls a loud laughter that's loud enough for anyone in nearby range to here it. His voice coarse yet has a manly edginess to it and one could've mistaken him for a model. His dashingly handsome face grins cheekily at Ain below, his blonde halo hair slicked behind and his cerulean eyes lightens up along with his laugh.

 **[ Garlock—data incomplete (17) | Super High School Level—unknown ]**

"You're a funny little woman. Very spunky!", he praised her in a serious yet comedic voice and it was her turn to laugh aloud.

"Ah-ouch, now my stomach hurts-" she tried to calm herself down "Aiyah~ Just because you're American doesn't mean you have to be such a cartoon ehe", Ain smirks and smack the blonde on his thick bicep.

Garlock merely gave a heroic grin; a cheesy grin that many DC heroes always gave to regular civilians.

"What can I do?", he roared a laughter again "I'm a hero!".

The team of two was surely an odd combo, whatnot with the huge height differences and characteristic.

To some people, it could've been amusing. Or downright creepy.

Their laughter died down when they heard a rustle in the greens and the two tenses up, wondering what (or who) is coming their way.

Although Garlock already strained his neck to see who's coming out of the tall hedges, he couldn't—he also didn't realised that Ain's eyes had turned deadly sharp, as if she wasn't her bright self from before.

They both were in defence stance before the suspect comes out, revealing a young person (he's too androgynous to actually give a defined gender) with golden hazel eyes and dark locks. He turned himself towards the duo reaction and then gave a wry smile.

"Guten...tag?*"

* * *

 **A/N: Dolce's cruel, isn't she? Cliffhanger and probs be the final chapter for this month. Next month, we'll be posting another two more. Thank you for the criticism and words of advice. We're grateful for your help!**

 **We've been told to, uh, toned the seriousness down since people would get bored. I think. Or sleepy. Anything goes. Dolce actually said that she wanted to make it a serious yet light story—but for starters, both her and I aren't the best with humours. Perhaps, we've been playing too much dark and mind torturing games like Umineko so we kinda strayed from the road. That's all for now. Thank you for reading!**

 **Anyways, what we really want to hear is that should we speed things up a little or should we go slow like the pace we're in and introduced everyone first...?**

 *** Guten tag has lots of meaning. Usually, it's meant good morning but there are some people who uses it as 'hello' so I decided it must've been some form of greeting. ^o^;**


End file.
